Heaven
by UltaAnimeFangurl2004
Summary: No summary. There is a lot of mother daughter love in this fic but nothing more. One-shot


UAF2004: I felt like writing a one-shot/ song fic so here it is! No summary you'll have to read it. Although I can assure you it has no Yaoi, Yuri nor Shonenai. There's going to be mother daughter love but nothing more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song Heaven by Live.  
  
Heaven   
  
'Why Inuyasha? We had a daughter yet you betrayed me for her...a corpse. After all the times we've been through you still chose her and left me and our daughter  
  
alone...together. It's been 5 years and it still pains me.' Tears started to go down her pale white cheek and fell on the ground. "Momma are you okay?" asked a  
  
little girl. She had long silver hair with black streaks, brown soft eyes like her mother and she looked like the age of 4. Kagome wiped the tears from her cheek  
  
quickly and smiled at her daughter. "Nothing is wrong Kauru. Now go to your room. Dinner will be in 15 minutes." said Kagome in a weak voice but Kauru could  
  
still hear her. "Okay momma." answered Kauru and walked out of the room in a sad tone of voice.  
  
You don't need friends Get back your faith again You have the power to believe Another dissident, take back your evidence It has no power to deceive I'll believe when I see it for MYSELF  
  
Flashback  
  
The gang had already defeated Kagura and Kanna so all was left was Naraku. "Sango watch out!" yelled Miroku. Sango turned around and one of Naraku's ]  
  
tentacles went through Sango's stomach. "No Sango!" yelled a 18 year old pregnant Kagome with tears going down her cheeks. "Miroku..." whispered Sango  
  
crying silently looking at the crying monk. "Naraku you will pay!" yelled Miroku in rage and released his wind tunnel towards Naraku but it started to suck himself in.  
  
"Monk you forgot this is the day when the wind tunnel sucks you in!" said Naraku with an evil smile. "No Miroku don't leave!" yelled Shippo running towards him.  
  
"Shippo no! You'll get sucked in too." yelled Kagome running after her adoptive kitsune son. Shippo carelessly ran to Miroku and started to get sucked into him.  
  
"Mamma!" called out Shippo crying reaching his arm towards Kagome. "Shippo hang on!" yelled Kagome running towards him. Soon Shippo and Miroku both  
  
disappeared. "Kagome what happened?!" yelled Inuyasha running towards her. "Sango...Shippo...Miroku..." murmured Kagome on her knees "their all gone."  
  
"What?! Naraku you will pay for this!" yelled Inuyasha hitting a huge slash on Naraku. Naraku soon turned into a pile of dust and the wind blew it away. Kagome  
  
got the shards from Naraku and purified them. "Inuyasha we got all the jewel shards now make your wish." said Kagome in a hurt voice and handed it to Inuyasha.  
  
"I wish Kikyou was alive." Said Inuyasha making Kagome feel like a thousand knives had struck her heart. Soon Kikyou had a human body and ran to Inuyasha  
  
kissing him. Kagome started to cry and ran away to the well never to come back.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I don't need no one to tell me 'bout heaven I look at my daughter and I believe I don't need no proof when it comes to God and truth I can see the sun set And I perceive  
  
Kagome looked out the window and saw a mother, a father and a girl playing catch in the park nearby. 'It's not fair. Well whoever said life was fair.' "Momma  
  
help!" called out Kauru. Kagome quickly stood up and ran to her room. She saw Kauru on the floor holding a mouse. "Can we keep it?" asked Kauru. "No Kauru  
  
we have to let it go." said Kagome relieved that her daughter was not in danger. Kauru nodded and put the mouse back in the mouse hole near her bed.  
  
You sit with them all night Everything they say are all right But in the morning they were wrong I'll be right by your side Come hell or water high Down any road you choose to roam  
  
I'll believe it when I see it for MYSELF  
  
"Kauru why don't you take a nap?" asked Kagome. "Yeah *Yawn* a nap sounds good now momma." said Kauru going to her bed and going under her covers.  
  
Kagome tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "I'll wake you up when it's dinner." whispered Kagome. She shut the lights and headed downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Kagome made some spaghetti and also made chocolate cake for dessert. While the noodles were cooking Kagome decided to take a walk around the park outside.  
  
There were a lot of kids playing on the swings, slides and other playground equipment. She envied the other parents and wished she had a happy love life like them.  
  
I don't need no one To tell me 'bout heaven I look at my daughter and I believe I don't need no proof when it comes to God and truth I can see the sun set and I believe And I perceive  
  
Darlin' I believe That sometimes it's hard to breath At the bottom of the sea  
  
I'll believe it when I see it for MYSELF  
  
While Kagome walked she thought of her past memories. Mrs. Higurashi soon died in a heart attack and grandpa had died from cancer. Souta died from a car crash  
  
in a free way. "Momma!" called out a voice from behind Kagome. Kagome turned around and saw Kauru running up to her in tears and holding on to her. "I woke  
  
up and I couldn't find you." cried out Kauru. "Shhh it's okay I just went to get a walk. The noodles should be done by now. Let's go home." said Kagome smiling  
  
happily forgetting about her memories. She turned around and saw the sun set before walking back home.  
  
I don't need no one to tell me 'bout heaven I look at my daughter and I believe I don't need no proof when it comes to god and truth I can see the sun set and I perceive I don't need no one to tell me 'bout heaven I look at my daughter and I believe I don't need no proof when it comes to god and truth I can see the sun set I can see the sun set I can see the sun set I don't need no one I don't need no one I don't need no one I don't need no one To tell me 'bout heaven  
  
END  
  
UAF2004: I hope that wasn't too boring. This is my first song fic so it might have sucked. Please R&R! Oh and Kauru's name is pronounced Kow-wo-ru if your wondering. R&R! Don't care for flames! 


End file.
